This invention relates to an electrical terminal and more particularly to a solderless plug-type terminal which is forceably inserted into a wire gripping, springable, pressure-type receptacle member. Electrical outlets of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,677 include the conventional screw-type terminals for connecting multi-strand leads along with pressure-type screwless terminals for receiving relatively rigid one piece, non braided conductors. If one attempts to insert a stranded wire into such a pressure-type screwless terminal, the strands frequently separate and the wire bends. Although it is possible to fuse the terminal strand ends together to form a rigid conductor, this is time consuming and expensive. It is an object of the present invention to provide a solderless terminal for capping a stranded wire for connection to a pressure-type screwless receptacle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a plug-type terminal which includes a stranded wire receiving ferrule and an integral reduced diameter male member for insertion into a pressure-type terminal receptacle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a plug-type terminal including a rolled ferrule for receiving a stranded wire and an integral rolled portion integral therewith forming a plug member for insertion into a spreadable socket of an electrical device such as a switch or an outlet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a plug-type terminal including a wire receiving ferrule portion for receiving a stranded wire and an integral hollow plug member having a circumference substantially less than the circumference of the plug member for insertion into a spreadable socket member.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of forming a solderless, plug-type terminal.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.